


Even in Another Time

by archiveofourscone



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU - Catra was never taken, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catradora Big Bang 2020, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Follows Season One, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, listen, this deals pretty heavily will Adora's PTSD from Shadow Weaver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofourscone/pseuds/archiveofourscone
Summary: “As you know,” Glimmer says to move the conversation away from introductions and Adora’s embarrassment, “We’re here to talk to Princess Catra about joining our new Princess Alliance.”C’yra laughs, “If you can find my daughter, you can discuss whatever you like with her.”
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 90
Kudos: 953
Collections: Catradora Big Bang 2020, Finished111





	Even in Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Are we all excited for the last season? Maybe feeling a little bit of despair? Well, then do I have the fic for you! Enjoy a fic that relives first season with a minor detail changed: Catra was never taken and did not grow up with Adora.
> 
> Anyway, enough of that salesperson voice. I wrote this fic for the Catradora Big Bang (which you should go read all of the other fics and wow over the amazing fanart created), and you can find my amazing artist as existentialcatra.tumblr.com. I'll be sure to link you directly to her art when she's done, and I'll probably embed it here too.
> 
> Enjoy!

Adora doesn’t know what she expects from Half Moon. After the failed invasion, the Horde still didn’t know very much about the isolated city, and the cadets only learned what the Horde could’ve done better before the Magicats closed their city to anyone without Magicat blood.

As Glimmer and Bow lead her safely through the wards, she definitely doesn’t expect a bustling city as big as Bright Moon. The city is so untouched and unfazed that it’s like the war isn’t even going on past their wards.

Two guards cross their spears to stop them from coming further into the city, and Adora stops just short of bumping into Bow.

“State your purpose,” one guard says, her voice authoritative, but Glimmer and Bow don’t falter.

“I’m Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon,” Glimmer says, trying hard to match the guard’s tone, “I’m here with my Royal Archer and She-Ra to meet with Queen C’yra and Princess Catra.”

“Inform the Queen that her visitors have arrived,” the same guard orders to one of the others behind them.

Adora watches the Magicat pull a device from his belt and talk into it. She’s never seen anything like it, not even among all of the advanced technology the Horde created. The communication seems to be almost instantaneous, and within moments, he says, “The queen has asked us to bring the visitors to the palace.”

The two guards pull their spears back and another guard motioned for them to follow.

He leads them through the main square, and Glimmer and Bow chat excitedly on either side of Adora.

“I can’t believe we’re one of the first people in years to be allowed into Half Moon!” Bow whispers, but based on the twitch of the guard’s ears, Adora can tell that he’s listening in, “I’ve heard rumors that the Magicats are more advanced than anyone on Etheria, even Dryl.”

“Nobody tell Entrapta we were here then,” Glimmer says, “We might lose her in the Alliance if she learns she wasn’t invited.”

Bow nudges Adora, “What do you think?”

“It’s, uh,” Adora doesn’t know the word she’s looking for. She doesn’t want to say what she actually thinks, because it involves what she learned from the Horde, and knowing that the guard is listening, she doesn’t want to lose anyone for the Alliance because of her previous affiliation.

In her short time with the Rebellion, she’s learned to hide how she was raised.

“It’s busier than I expected,” Adora finally settles on, her hands moving restlessly because she doesn’t exactly know what to do with them.

“It’s amazing!” Glimmer responds, grabbing onto Adora’s arm in excitement.

The palace sits overlooking the square, and the guard bows to a woman standing at the top of the stairs.

“Your guests, Queen C’yra,” the guard says, presenting Bow, Glimmer, and Adora.

The first thing Adora notices about Queen C’yra is how she holds herself differently than Queen Angella. Where Queen Angella is silent power and regality, Queen C’yra holds herself like a warrior, and Adora notes the scars over exposed fur and a battle-worn sword hanging from the queen’s belt.

Glimmer and Bow bow, and Adora sinks into a rushed, awkward bow as well.

“Thank you for opening your city to us, Queen C’yra,” Glimmer says in her formal voice, “We appreciate the trust you put into us.”

Queen C’yra smirks. “You should be thanking your mother, Princess Glimmer,” she says, her voice far less formal, “She’s the only one outside of the Magicats who knows how to evade the Whispers Woods’ magic that keeps us safe.”

“Well, thank you for not attacking us upon entry,” Bow jokes with an easy smile.

“There’s still time, Royal Archer,” C’yra retorts, and she sends a wink his way.

Then C’yra’s gaze falls on Adora and the hilt of the Sword of Protection peeking over Adora’s shoulder.

“And the mighty She-Ra, I presume,” C’yra says, gesturing to Adora.

Adora feels weird being referred to by her princess alter ego. It’s only been about a month since Adora learned of her destiny, and while she’s helped Perfuma protect Plumeria and strengthened Sealineas’ gates, she still doesn’t feel like she deserves the reputation that comes with the title of She-Ra.

“My name is Adora, ma’am,” Adora says, fighting every urge to salute her.

C’yra’s eyebrows raise, and Adora sees a small smile on her lips. “There’s no need to call me ma’am.”

Adora shrinks into herself a bit, “I’m sorry.” She bites her tongue to stop the “ma’am” from slipping out again.

“And there’s no need to be sorry.” Adora watches C’yra soften just a bit, and she wonders what she’s done to warrant it.

“As you know,” Glimmer says to move the conversation away from introductions and Adora’s embarrassment, “We’re here to talk to Princess Catra about joining our new Princess Alliance.”

C’yra laughs, “If you can find my daughter, you can discuss whatever you like with her.”

Glimmer, Bow, and Adora share a confused look, and C’yra smirks.

“Catra has never enjoyed feeling trapped within the city,” C’yra explains, “Felix and I are lucky if we can find her throughout the day. She spends a lot of time hiding out in the Whispering Woods.”

“Shouldn’t she stay inside the wards?” Bow asks.

“It is not my job as queen to trap anyone within the city, let alone my own daughter,” C’yra’s formal voice hides something underneath, and Adora can’t quite figure out what, “Like all Magicats, Catra is free to come and go as she pleases, and she prefers the Woods.”

Adora sees Glimmer slump just so, and Adora hates seeing her so dejected, so she asks, “Would it be possible to try and find her?”

“You can try,” C’yra says, “She likes high places, so you’re not going to find her anywhere near the forest floor.”

“Thank you, Queen C’yra,” Glimmer says with a wide smile.

C’yra nods, “I’ll inform the guards that you are allowed to roam the city and surrounding area unsupervised.”

C’yra leaves them on the steps of the palace, and Bow turns to them quickly.

“How are we supposed to find Catra?”

“We track her,” Adora says simply, and Glimmer and Bow look at her in disbelief.

“Everyone leaves a trace,” Adora justifies her response, “Even Magicat princesses who know their surroundings well.”

“Where do we even start?” Glimmers asks.

“The patch of Whispering Woods closest to the palace,” Adora says like it’s obvious, “She’s more likely to stay somewhere close, both out of comfort and safety.”

“Alright then,” Bow wraps an arm around Adora and Glimmer, “Let’s go find a princess!”

~*~

The Whispering Woods surrounding Half Moon is just as confusing to Adora as the Whispering Woods everywhere else. She almost expects that weird woman who taught her to use the sword to pop up out of nowhere, but as far as she can tell, it’s only the three of them.

Adora trails behind Bow and Glimmer, and she looks around herself as Bow tries to direct them on his tracker. They’re talking about where to go and which way Princess Catra might have gone, but all Adora can focus on is the feeling of eyes following their movement and the soft rustling of leaves that seems to follow them.

She swears she sees a flash of orange amongst all the green, and she starts slowing down to let Bow and Glimmer pull ahead.

She stops in front of one of the thicker tree with low, sturdy branches and looks up.

She doesn’t expect to see one blue and one golden eye shining in the shadows of the leaves.

“Princess Catra?”

There’s some rustling, and then a girl about her age stretches out along one of the lower branches, her tail swaying almost lazily.

“You’re a lot more observant than your friends,” Catra comments, watching Bow and Glimmer continue on ahead without realizing Adora stopped.

“I thought you would be harder to find,” Adora says, “Queen C’yra made it seem like we had no chance.”

“I let you find me,” Catra scoffs, “My mother told me that She-Ra would be coming to visit today, and I can’t deny that you piqued my interest.”

“How did you know I was She-Ra?”

“Process of elimination,” Catra looks up to watch Glimmer and Bow look around themselves, “I know Sparkles is the Princess of Bright Moon, and based on the name, I figured the archer couldn’t be. Therefore, the great and powerful She-Ra, lost to Etheria for a thousand years, has to be you.”

Adora doesn’t respond. It’s easy logic, and the way Catra explained it made it sound like she expected Adora to figure it out herself.

Catra is still watching Bow and Glimmer as she says, “I can’t say I’m surprised that you’re the brains of the operation.”

As if they can tell they’re being talked about, Bow and Glimmer look between each other and then back where they expect Adora to be. They look around themselves until they see Adora further back among the trees.

Adora points up into the tree in explanation, and Glimmer teleports her and Bow over.

“Why didn’t you tell us you stopped?” Glimmer asks worriedly.

“I found Princess Catra.”

“Again,” Catra says, her voice slightly annoyed, “I _let_ you find me.”

Bow looks up and smiles, “Hi, we’re here to talk to you about—”

“The Princess Alliance,” Catra interrupts him, “Yeah, I know. Even in isolation, word gets around.”

Bow doesn’t seem fazed, but Adora can feel Glimmer’s frustration radiating off of her in waves.

“I’ve heard you already snagged Mermista,” Catra smirks, “How did you even manage that?”

“I turn into an eight-foot-tall princess with a sword,” Adora says, “And I fixed her gate.”

“And Entrapta?” Catra asks, curiosity finally getting the best of her.

“We saved her from a virus she created!” Bow says excitedly, “I got to test my sonic arrow. It was awesome!”

Glimmer glares at him, and he awkwardly correctly, “Awesomely awful.”

“That virus infected Adora too, Bow.”

Adora wishes she could remember what happened at Dryl. She remembers getting there and Bow lecturing her about the negatives of only using force, and she remembers what happened after the infection bled from She-Ra’s sword, but everything in between is hazy.

Glimmer tried filling in the details, but even still, Adora’s head can’t wrap itself around all of the information.

“It’s fine,” Adora says, “From what you guys tell me, his arrow was pretty awesome.”

Bow lights up again, “It was more than awesome. Entrapta used her hair to pull us away and I had one chance to—”

Glimmer covers his mouth with her hand. “We’re not here to relive your heroic actions again,” Glimmer says, “We’re here to convince Princess Catra to join the Alliance.”

“Right,” Bow says with a nod once Glimmer removes her hand, “So,” he looks up at Catra shaded in the tree, “Will you join?”

“From what I hear, you’ve gotten every member of your Alliance through some depth of gratitude,” Catra says, “That means I have no reason to join. Half Moon doesn’t need the assistance of She-Ra for any reason. The wards are still strong, the Magicats thrive, and I owe the Rebellion nothing.”

Catra swings down the last few branches to stand before Adora, Glimmer, and Bow, and Adora remarks that she’s far less intimidating up close. In the shade of the trees, Catra has an air of mystery about her. Adora could only really see her glowing eyes and the sway of her tail, but now that Catra’s standing right in front of her, she realizes something.

She’s just like them, kids affected by the war that’s surrounded them since birth.

“What did the Rebellion ever do to you?” Glimmer asks angrily, “We’ve done nothing but fight the Horde and try to protect Etheria.”

“If you have to ask, you’re not worth my explanation.”

Catra starts to walk away, and Adora can tell Glimmer is about to go after her with heated words, so she steps in front of Glimmer and puts her hands on Glimmer’s shoulders in what she hopes is a comforting way.

“Maybe we shouldn’t get angry at the princess we’re trying to recruit,” Adora suggests with a small smile, and she sees Bow nod his head in agreement.

“I don’t think there’s much more we can say to convince her,” Bow adds on, looking dejected.

“Wait,” Adora says quickly, an idea popping into her head, “I think I’ve got something.”

She squeezes Glimmer’s shoulders real fast before leaving Bow and Glimmer behind to catch up to Catra.

She’s lucky Catra decided to walk the path as opposed to the trees, and when she sees her further ahead, she yells, “Wait!”

Catra keeps walking.

“Princess Catra!” Adora tries again.

Catra sighs and turns around. “Nothing you say will make me want to join.”

“I know you love Half Moon,” Adora says, “But I also know that you feel trapped within the wards.”

Catra’s expression goes from unimpressed to angry. “Who do you think—”

“I know what that’s like,” Adora says before Catra’s anger builds exponentially, “I know what it’s like to feel suffocated in a place you love so much. I know what it’s like to want freedom.”

“You’re talking about the Horde.”

It isn’t a question, but it feels like an accusation, and Adora feels uncomfortable in the uniform she can’t seem to change out of.

“It was my home,” Adora admits, “Or I thought it was.”

“That _home_ attacked my people and drove us into hiding.”

“I didn’t know what the Horde was like,” Adora tries defending herself, “They told us that everything we did was for the good of Etheria.”

Catra laughs, and it comes off like a scoff. “How does nearly obliterating an entire race of people seem good?”

“I didn’t know, okay?” Adora clenches her fists. “They didn’t tell me anything, because I wasn’t ever meant to know until I was so indoctrinated that I didn’t know any better.”

“That’s not an excuse.”

“I know!” Adora snaps, “I know, but before Glimmer and Bow found me in the Whispering Woods, the Horde was the only thing I had. I’ve been there since I was a baby.”

“So, what’s so persuasive that it can take you from your home in a day?”

“They told us Thaymor was a base for the Rebellion. My first mission as Force Captain was supposed to be its destruction, but I got there with Bow and Glimmer, and it was this small village of civilians having a celebration,” Adora takes a deep breath and looks out over the woods, “Even as Bow and Glimmer’s hostage, I still became Thaymor’s destruction, all because the Horde couldn’t let me go.”

_All because Shadow Weaver couldn’t let me go._

“And it wasn’t just seeing Thaymor and how I was lied to,” Adora adds, “The Horde is destructive and abusive, even to the soldiers that power it. When you’re seen as one of the best, it doesn’t make that abuse go away. Leaving just became a lot easier in that moment.”

Adora’s never admitted that before, never said out loud anything to suggest what Shadow Weaver put her through, and she’s sure she sees Catra soften just so, sympathy breaking through her angry exterior.

Catra has every right to be angry with her, with this manifestation of everything she’s been raised to hate, but that unexpected sympathy and understanding makes Adora wonder if she actually broke through.

Their silence pushes into uncomfortable, the ambient sounds of the Whispering Woods rustling and murmuring around them. Adora wonders whether she’s lost any chance at Catra joining the Alliance, but if Catra doesn’t want to join, why didn’t she just leave Adora standing alone on the path?

Catra sighs and crosses her arms, “So, becoming a member of the Princess Alliance is supposed to give me my freedom.”

Adora nods.

“That doesn’t change the fact that I still owe the Rebellion nothing.”

“You wouldn’t tell Glimmer why.”

“Because she should already know,” Catra hisses.

“Will you tell me?” Adora asks, “I have no reason to know.”

Adora is almost certain that Catra won’t tell her, but just as the silence creeps into uncomfortable, Catra finally says, “When the Horde attacked Half Moon, we asked the Rebellion for aid and received none. We only survived because the Whispering Woods created the wards that shrouded us from Hordak’s forces.”

Adora remembers learning about the failed invasion of Half Moon. She read about how Hordak was practically guaranteed a victory, but when they reached the point of the woods where Half Moon was meant to be, there was nothing there.

It was like the entire city disappeared.

“I’m sorry,” Adora responds, and she isn’t sure if she’s apologizing for the Rebellion’s failure to act or the Horde’s attempted invasion.

All she knows is that sorry feels right in that moment.

“What can we do to get you to join?” Adora asks.

“Nothing,” Catra answers, “I want nothing to do with the Rebellion. The Magicats will not sacrifice themselves for the people who would’ve let them die.”

Adora knows she’s lost. “I understand,” she says, because she does.

She knows how hard it is to fight for something you aren’t sure you believe in.

Catra’s eyes go wide, like she’s never heard that from anyone before. “You understand?”

“I do,” Adora smiles, “I just hope you’ll change your mind someday.”

“Unlikely.”

“Alright, well,” Adora turns to leave, “I’ll just get back to my friends then.”

“Wait.”

Adora turns back around.

Catra sighs, “You should come back to Half Moon.”

Adora is sure she looks confused, and Catra rolls her eyes.

“It is against Magicat custom to send guests from the city without a meal,” she explains, “I’m just following tradition.”

“I’ll go get Bow and Glimmer then.”

~*~

C’yra and Catra stand on the steps watching Bow, Glimmer, and Adora walk through the main square to leave, and Catra can practically feel her mother’s gaze piercing into her.

“Yes?” Catra says with an edge to her voice.

“They asked you to be a part of their reformed Princess Alliance.”

Catra nods, “And I declined.”

C’yra sighs, “Catra—”

“Be honest,” Catra says, cutting off whatever C’yra was going to say, “If you were in my position, would you have said yes?”

“They have She-Ra now.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Well, kitten,” C’yra turns to go into the palace, “I’m not the one in your position, now am I?”

“They didn’t help us,” Catra follows C’yra through the grand doors, “Why should we help them?”

“You and Glimmer used to be friends.”

Catra scoffs, “We were three, and you haven’t seen Angella since she last visited ten years ago.”

They make their way through hallways past guards and palace staff, each one bowing at them as they pass, and Catra nods to each one in acknowledgement.

“Angella came with excuses,” C’yra says, “And I was not ready to accept them,”

Catra knows that story all too well. Her parents have never hidden anything from her, so when she asked why Angella stopped coming, C’yra explained everything.

How Half Moon practically begged for reinforcements, but no one ever arrived.

How Mystacor advised against sending aid.

How the Rebellion viewed the Magicats as dispensable.

“So, I’m just supposed to accept them now?”

“No, Catra,” C’yra opens the door to the throne room and leads Catra back to her office, “You’re supposed to form your own opinions with the new information given to us now.”

Catra sits across from her mother and slumps into her chair. “I’m supposed to join because they have She-Ra now.”

C’yra smirks, “You two already seemed to enjoy each other’s presence.”

Catra knows her mother is right. There was something about Adora’s confession in the woods, about her missing the place she thought was home, that made Catra want to know more.

She blames it on Felix and all of the books he read to her growing up. It gave her this hunger for knowledge that her and her father share, and while he finds it invigorating, Catra almost finds it grating. Not only does she want to learn more about She-Ra and determine myth from reality; she also wants to learn about Adora and her tie to this destiny that seemingly grabbed her out of nowhere.

“Shut up,” Catra retorts, hoping it’ll drop the subject, but she knows C’yra better than that.

Her mother will never back down.

“I’m pretty sure I saw you smile at her,” C’yra taunts, “Who knew all it took to get you to smile was the return of She-Ra.”

“Her name is Adora,” Catra says, and she immediately realizes it’s the wrong thing to say to end this conversation.

C’yra has that smile on her face like when she realizes her opening to win a spar, and Catra is up and out of her chair before C’yra can say anything.

“I’m going to the library.”

“See you at dinner, kitten,” C’yra calls after her, and she closes the doors to her mother’s lighthearted laughter.

~*~

A few days after their visit to Half Moon, a letter arrives in the mail addressed to the newly formed Princess Alliance.

“I’ve decided to give your group a chance,” it reads, “Don’t mess it up.”

It’s signed by Catra, Princess of Half Moon, her family’s coat of arms beside her name.

“I wonder what convinced her,” Bow says, putting the letter down.

“Doesn’t matter,” Glimmer says excitedly, “We got another princess!”

As Bow and Glimmer celebrate, Adora grabs the letter and smiles down at Catra’s messy signature.

~*~

After Shadow Weaver’s attempted manipulation of Adora at Mystacor, she still isn’t certain the shadows around her are harmless. She was able to get a few moments of peace after defeating her old commander, but the peace and clarity she gained doesn’t last long.

She still hears Shadow Weaver’s manipulation, still feels the shadows on her skin. The ghost of Shadow Weaver’s hand sears itself into her cheek, and she closes her eyes to try and forget her touch.

No matter how many times the Rebellion wins against the Horde, no matter how far away she gets from the Fright Zone, Adora’s afraid she’ll never leave Shadow Weaver’s grip.

That’s how she finds herself alone in Bright Moon’s training grounds, the Sword of Protection leaned against a training dummy as she runs through old Horde training exercises with a staff. They’re easy and familiar, and they help her mind stay blank and focused.

She doesn’t snap out of her focus until she hears someone come up behind her, and she swings without a second thought.

Catra evades the attack easily, and as she pulls herself up from her crouch, she brushes herself off.

“Hello to you too,” Catra says sarcastically, “I wasn’t aware being attacked was Bright Moon’s custom for welcoming Alliance members.”

“You shouldn’t have snuck up on me like that.”

Catra head tilts just so, and her brows come together in confusion. “I don’t think calling your name a few times counts as sneaking up on you.”

Adora isn’t sure how she missed that. Was she really so deep in her head that she didn’t notice?

_You need to focus,_ a voice in her head, a voice that sounds suspiciously like Shadow Weaver, whispers, _She could’ve been an enemy. She could’ve killed you easily._

“Are you okay?” Catra asks, her voice sounding concerned.

“I’m fine,” Adora lies, and before Catra can question her, she asks, “Am I late to the meeting?”

Catra lets her lie go, but Adora can feel that she’s choosing her actions and words carefully.

“You’re not late,” Catra assures her, “I’m early.”

“From what Glimmer tells me, you’re not well known for being punctual.”

Catra laughs, and it’s short and squeaky, and Adora has a fleeting thought that that laugh is probably the cutest thing she’s ever heard.

A voice that sounds like Shadow Weaver whispers, _Relationships are a waste of your time. You can’t focus if you’ve tied yourself to someone else._

“We were so little,” Catra says through her laughter, “I’m surprised she even remembers that.”

Adora smiles, and it feels fake, and she’s sure Catra notices. Adora turns away so that she can’t give anything away.

_Keep your emotions close to yourself,_ she remembers, _Emotions are easily manipulated against you. If your enemy knows how you feel, they know how they can destroy you._

_Catra’s not my enemy_ , Adora thinks, _Catra is an ally._ She thinks it over and over again to fight against the Horde’s training and Shadow Weaver’s manipulation sewed into every fiber of her being.

“You’re not a bad fighter,” Catra says, and Adora still has her back turned, but she can imagine Catra’s cocky smirk, “Your form is very precise.”

Adora sheaths the Sword of Protection and turns. “I was top of my class.”

“I’m one of the best warriors among the Magicats.” Adora hears a small twinge of challenge in Catra’s voice, and she knows she’s going to rise up to the bait.

“Weapon of choice?” Adora asks, then notices a sword on Catra’s belt.

“This is ceremonial,” Catra explains, “I’m proficient, but it’s not my choice.”

“So, what is?”

“A staff,” Catra crosses her arms and smirks, “I’m faster than I am strong, and I can’t put much power behind a sword. Staffs allow evasive movement and they’re versatile.” She points to the sword on Adora’s back. “I’m assuming She-Ra’s sword is your choice.”

“Actually, no,” Adora admits, “I was trained primarily with a staff as well. I only use the sword because it’s expected of me.”

Catra smiles, “I think we have enough time before the meeting.”

Adora understands what Catra’s implying. “The staffs are stored in that shed over there.”

“Rules?” Catra asks, moving past her to grab a staff while Adora readies herself.

“First to disarm and pin wins?”

Catra sets her ceremonial sword beside the Sword of Protection. “It’s on.”

They fall into stance, and then their spar begins.

They’re careful of each other at first, trying to figure the other out and determine the best way to attack.

Adora knows that Catra is fast and nimble. She’s fast enough to have easily evaded Adora’s attack from earlier, and she spends most days among the treetops of the Whispering Woods. Even from their brief meeting right outside of Half Moon, she knows what to look out for.

She wonders how Catra is assessing her. Catra does a few testing jabs, and Adora dodges them easily enough, but Catra finds a weak spot fairly early on.

Catra jabs, and Adora almost isn’t fast enough to hit Catra’s staff with her own to stop the attack.

“Shut up,” she says quickly, and Catra smirks.

“I didn’t say anything, She-Ra,” Catra taunts, and she finally moves in for her first move, pairing jabs and sweeps to try and best Adora.

Catra’s style is so much different than everyone Adora sparred with in the Horde. Her movements are fluid, and she doesn’t focus on strength. She’s trying to tire Adora out instead of overpowering her, but Catra leaves the smallest opening that allows Adora to unleash a few attacks of her own.

Catra stumbles, and Adora smirks. “Were you not expecting that, Princess?”

Catra bristles at the title and she blows a stray piece of her mane from her face.

“I’ve been fighting Magicats for too long,” she falls back into stance, and Adora breathes out a laugh, “I’ve gotten too used to sparring Lysander.”

“Who’s Lysander?” Adora asks, blocking a sweep towards her knees.

“A friend,” Catra rolls out of the way as Adora brings her staff down, “He’s the son of one of my mother’s friends, so we grew up together.”

“Is he a good fighter?”

Catra tries to disarm Adora, but it doesn’t work. “I’m better.”

They fall silent after that, both too focused to say anything more than taunts.

It’s been so long since Adora has sparred, and Catra is the ideal opponent. As she thinks about her next move, she realizes that she hasn’t thought about the shadows or manipulation since they started. Her mind has been completely clear from anything other than her next attacks and blocking.

She doesn’t want to lose, but she finds herself thinking that she doesn’t mind if Catra bests her.

It’s so against the Horde’s teaching, and Adora doesn’t care.

Catra disarms her, and Adora falls into a better stance to fight without a weapon. She uses her forearms to block hits, and she grabs the end of the staff in the next move and disarms Catra.

Adora throws the staff away so that they’re doing hand-to-hand combat.

“That was a good move,” Catra admits, her stance changing just so.

“Thank you,” Adora throws a few punches and Catra aims for her knees.

Adora is about to throw another punch when she hears someone calling her name, and just as she turns, she feels her knees give out and then Catra is on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

Catra smiles wide and victorious. “I bested the great and mighty She-Ra.”

“That’s not fair,” Adora tries unpinning herself, “Someone said my name. I got distracted.”

Catra puts her finger against Adora’s forehead. “I don’t believe that’s my fault.”

Adora stops fighting and just looks up at Catra, and she sees Catra’s smile go from victorious to soft.

“Are you feeling better?” Catra asks, and Adora doesn’t try denying the storm that was her head earlier.

She just nods and says, “Yeah.”

Someone says Adora’s name again, and when Adora looks to the entrance of the training grounds, she sees Glimmer and Bow coming through, looking around.

“I think we might be late to the meeting,” Catra stage-whispers as she gets off of Adora.

Normally Adora would mind being late. The very idea of it would set her thoughts spinning, and she would have to try and get a handle on her breathing.

Right now, though, with Catra’s hand in hers as Catra helps her up, Adora couldn’t care less that she’s late. Her mind is clear, her emotions are settled, and she feels safe for the moment.

Glimmer and Bow notice them, and Glimmer teleports them right in front of Catra and Adora.

“There you are!” Glimmer says, “The meeting was meant to start ten minutes ago.”

“You’re usually ten minutes early,” Bow says with a warm smile.

“I distracted her,” Catra says, clipping her sword back to her belt, “It was my fault.”

“Well, come on!” Glimmer grabs onto Bow and Adora, and Adora puts her hand on Catra’s shoulder, “Everyone else is waiting on us.”

~*~

Later, as the meeting comes to an end, Adora catches Catra just before she leaves.

“I want a rematch,” she says, “You only won because Glimmer and Bow distracted me.”

“Name the time and place,” Catra says with her confident smirk, “I’ll be happy to kick your ass again.”

Adora smirks too, “You’re on.”

~*~

Adora enters the Kingdom of Snows anxious and uncomfortable. She doesn’t have She-Ra’s sword, and she just has this feeling in her gut that something is going to go wrong.

On top of all that, Glimmer had her wear this dress, and Adora has never felt more exposed and uncomfortable. She wants to be back in her usual clothes, but they apparently aren’t appropriate for Princess Prom.

There’s a lot that isn’t appropriate for Princess Prom, and there are rules she has to follow, and Adora lists them off in her head as they wait to greet Frosta.

_Curtsy must be held for at least three seconds._

_There must be no fighting._

_Greeting must be kept to under a minute._

And then they make it up to the front, and Adora bows while Glimmer curtsies, and Adora come up from the bow and completely embarrasses herself.

She tries correcting her mistake, and Frosta denies her offer to join the Rebellion, and Adora finds herself on the second floor overlooking the dancefloor when Catra finds her.

“You look miserable,” Catra says, leaning back against the balcony.

Adora slumps forward. “I failed to get on Frosta’s good side,” she mumbles, and when she looks over at Catra, she says, “I didn’t know I could wear a suit.”

“Did Glimmer put you in that?”

Adora nods.

“You look uncomfortable.”

Adora pushes away from the balcony and collapses onto a nearby couch. “Why are there so many rules?”

“They’re formalities,” Catra says, sitting down beside her, “And Frosta cares about formalities because it’s the first time she’s hosting.”

“Has Half Moon ever hosted?”

“Back when my mother was princess,” Catra smiles, “According to her, every second of it was actual torture.”

“You can tell Queen C’yra that this prom isn’t much different.”

Catra laughs her squeaky little laugh that Adora’s so fond of. “Where’s the rest of the Best Friend Squad?”

Adora sighs and slumps further. “Bow is with Perfuma,” she says, “And Glimmer is upset because Bow is with Perfuma.”

“So, you’re directly in the middle of it.”

“I just don’t get it,” Adora confesses, “Glimmer told me that she’s used to it being just her and Bow, so him branching out makes her feel jealous, but I just don’t understand.”

Catra quirks her head just so. “What don’t you understand?”

“All of it?” Adora picks herself up a bit, “I’ve had squad mates, but I’ve never really had friends, so maybe I just don’t understand how to have friends.”

Catra rolls her eyes. “I think you understand how to have friends just fine.”

Adora crosses her arms. “I obviously don’t. Glimmer is upset, and I don’t know what to do to make it better.”

“You can’t,” Catra says simply, “It isn’t your thing to fix. Glimmer and Bow need to sort it out themselves.”

“But Glimmer’s upset.”

“And I’m sure Bow is too, but you can’t fix their problems for them.”

Adora stops herself from saying, _But I want to._ She isn’t sure Catra would understand that deep down, even though Adora knows this isn’t her fault, there’s still a voice in her head that insists that she has to fix it.

She’s saved from having to say anything else by someone draping themselves over the back of the couch. “Catra,” the newcomer whines, “I’m bored.”

Adora looks up and sees a Magicat, his tail swaying just so and his claws pulling slightly at the ends of Catra’s mane. She swats him away, but he just keeps annoying her.

“It is not my job to entertain you,” Catra hisses, swiping at his hands.

“I’m only here because her Majesty insisted.” The way he says the words drips with humor and sarcasm that mirrors Catra’s own. “Her Highness can’t go anywhere without a royal guard.”

“I can handle myself,” Catra says, grabbing his wrist and twisting back.

He crumbles just so, but he recovers pretty quickly when Catra lets go.

And then he notices Adora sitting there watching them.

“Oh,” he says with a smile, “I didn’t realize you had company, kitty.”

Catra punches him, and Adora almost looks around to make sure one of Frosta’s guards didn’t notice.

“This is Adora,” Catra introduces them, “Adora, this is Lysander.”

Adora puts out her hand to shake, a custom she’s become more and more comfortable with the longer she lives in Bright Moon. “The childhood friend, right?”

Lysander’s smile turns into a smirk. “So,” he draws out, shaking Adora’s hand while looking over at Catra, “I’m a part of your conversations outside of Half Moon’s wards?”

“Once,” Catra emphasizes, “I mentioned you once, and it was to mention how bad of a fighter you are.”

Lysander puts his hand over his heart like he just got shot, and he falls onto the couch, draping himself over Catra and Adora’s lap. “You wound me, Princess,” he says dramatically, “My heart is so broken that I may not survive the journey back. Tell my parents that it was a noble death.”

Adora hides a laugh, and Catra rolls her eyes before shoving Lysander off of them. He falls to the floor in a heap, and he doesn’t seem angry when he pulls himself back up.

“Did you mention how good I am at magic though?” he asks, brushing off his formalwear.

“You have magic?” Adora has never heard any mention of anyone having magic outside of the sorcerers of Mystacor and the magic that the princesses harness from their runestone.

“Yeah,” Lysander says like it’s common knowledge, “There’s a whole class of mages among the Magicats,” then he turns to Catra, “Do they really not know this?”

Adora turns to Catra too, and she’s pinching the bridge of her nose, her eyes clamped shut.

“No, idiot,” she growls out, “Almost all knowledge of Half Moon and the Magicats was lost when we hid ourselves away.”

“We haven’t been gone long enough for people to forget us,” Lysander insists.

“It’s not like they deemed us important enough to learn about before,” Catra says, scoffing slightly, “It wouldn’t surprise me if Mystacor hid it. They like being the only magic-wielders outside of the princesses.”

Adora’s trying to catch up, but it’s hard to wrap something this new around her head.

“The Magicats have sorcerers,” she says, more of a statement than asking clarification.

“We’re called mages, but yes,” Lysander answers, “There’s a select few among us who are able to use magic outside of the royal line.” He says it with a hint of pride in his voice, and Adora guesses that he is proud to be one of the few who can.

“Where do you get your magic from?”

Lysander smiles, “Magic is abundant in Etheria. You just need to know how to harness it.”

Adora doesn’t get a chance to ask anymore questions before she sees Glimmer coming towards her, unshed tears in her eyes.

She’s already getting up from the couch before Glimmer reaches them, and she grabs onto Glimmer’s arm before saying to Catra, “I’ll find you later, okay?” She hopes Catra understands her silent, _I want more answers_.

Catra nods, “I’ll see you later.”

Adora takes Glimmer where she hopes no one can see them, but she has a good view of the dancefloor beneath them.

She’s comforting Glimmer and assuring her that Bow would never leave her behind when she sees someone she’s only ever met in passing.

Glimmer notices Adora’s lack of attention and follows Adora’s line of sight.

“Who are they?” Glimmer asks, brushing away a few stray tears.

“Force Captain Scorpia,” and then Adora sees who Scorpia has on her arm, “And Lonnie.”

“How did the Horde get in here?” Glimmer asks, “This is only open to princesses.”

“I heard a rumor back in the Horde that Scorpia was a princess,” Adora tells her, “Apparently their family gave Hordak the Black Garnet without a fight.”

“ _That’s_ who she is?” Glimmer glares down at the two Horde soldiers, “My mom told me about that. Hordak wouldn’t have gained power so quickly if they hadn’t surrendered.”

“We need to tell Frosta,” Adora decides, “They have to have something planned.”

Telling Frosta does not go as planned. Adora ends up on her back as the Kingdom of Snows guards force her and Glimmer back, and Lonnie smiles at Adora like they’ve already won.

“This is neutral ground!” Frosta proclaims, “Princess Scorpia and her guest are allowed as per the rules. Is that understood?”

“But—” Adora tries but is cut off by Frosta’s glare.

“I said, is that understood?” Frosta asks again, her voice full of power despite her age.

Adora nods, but she glares at Lonnie when Frosta turns.

“I’ll follow Lonnie,” Adora whispers to Glimmer, “You watch Scorpia.”

They split, and Adora watches Lonnie act seemingly normal. Adora isn’t fooled, though. She knows that Shadow Weaver sent them here, and she knows they have something planned.

Catra finds her looking over the balcony again, though this time her attention is on the person Adora is watching intently.

“You’re never going to get Frosta to join the Alliance if you keep going against the rules,” Catra says, her eyes watching Lonnie too.

“I know they’re up to something,” Adora insists, “They wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

“This seems personal,” Catra remarks, “Someone from your old life?”

“An old squad member,” Adora admits, “We were never close, though. Everyone else on my squad were close with one another, but none of them liked me.”

“How come?”

Adora doesn’t want to answer. Answering would be admitting things she’s tried not to think about since Glimmer and Bow brought her back to Bright Moon. It would dredge up every thought and memory she’s been tamping down so deeply she’s not even sure they happened at all.

She’s saved from answering when she sees Lonnie look up at her and place something in the trash, and Adora is sure it’s some kind of bomb or something filled with knockout gas. She runs to go down the steps, but just then, Frosta announces the dance, and there’s no way she can avoid this.

She ends up in the middle of the dancefloor trying to spot Lonnie, but then the music starts, and Catra is right beside her offering her hand.

“She’s just over my shoulder,” Catra says softly, “Follow my lead and keep an eye on her.”

Adora takes Catra’s hands and mechanically goes through the steps Glimmer taught her, but she loses Lonnie just as she changes partners.

Then Glimmer says she upset Bow and lost Scorpia.

Then Perfuma asks her if she’s seen Bow.

Then Adora asks Glimmer when she last saw Bow, and Glimmer doesn’t have an answer.

And then Lonnie is there with a smirk in place.

“Well, if it isn’t Shadow Weaver’s favorite?” she says, her voice dripping with malice, “It’s good to see you since you abandoned us, Adora.”

Adora looks over Lonnie’s shoulder and sees Lysander just behind Catra, his hand on her shoulder to stop her from breaking custom and attacking Lonnie.

“Why are you here, Lonnie?” Adora asks, refusing to take the bait.

“I’m just enjoying myself,” Lonnie says, and Adora knows it’s clearly a lie, “Scorpia got the invite, and Shadow Weaver couldn’t resist. Anything to get you back, right?”

“Where’s Bow?” Adora asks, “I know you have him.”

“You should really be asking where Scorpia is.”

And the bombs go off, rocking the Kingdom of Snows and sending everyone sprawling. Lonnie pushes herself up quickly, and Adora is quick to follow her.

Their fight is short, and Adora realizes halfway through when Lonnie smiles and jumps from the cliff that this is all just a distraction. Adora tries to catch her, just narrowly missing, but then a ship rises from the clouds, and Adora sees Bow and Glimmer tied up, Rogelio, Kyle, and Lonnie surrounding them.

There’s a glint of blue, and Adora sees the Sword of Protection wobbling in Kyle’s hands.

There’s no way she could make a jump to the ship.

She’s lost Glimmer and Bow and She-Ra.

“It looks like we won, Adora,” Lonnie calls as the ship lifts into the sky and leaves for the Fright Zone.

~*~

Adora leaves her meeting with Angella, and just as she’s about to sink to her knees, her thoughts repeating _You lost them, you lost them, you lost them,_ she notices flowers filling the hall.

When she follows the drift, she sees Mermista, Perfuma, Entrapta, Sea Hawk, and Catra sat in one of Bright Moon’s windows.

“What are you all doing here?”

“We’re the Princess Alliance,” Mermista says, “And the Horde took one of our own.”

“We can’t just let them think they can win that easily,” Catra adds.

“We’re ready for our first mission!” Perfuma tacks on at the end, her excitement beating back Adora’s hopelessness.

For the first time since Bow and Glimmer were taken, Adora actually thinks there’s a chance.

“Let’s go get our friends back.”

~*~

It’s in the middle of the fight against Lonnie, Rogelio, Kyle, and the other guards placed in the jail quadrant when Adora looks over and sees Catra facing off against multiple guards with stun batons.

Nothing is out of the ordinary until suddenly, there’s multiples of Catra, and Adora wonders if Catra is moving so fast that she’s seeing quick glimpses of her, or if she really has duplicated herself.

She doesn’t get much more of a chance to think about it before Lonnie comes at her, her attacks strong and relentless.

~*~

Catra catches Adora and Glimmer right as they stumble outside of the Black Garnet room, the Sword of Protection slung across her back.

“I told you to go,” Adora says, slumping into Catra’s hold, her brain feeling fuzzy and loose, like her memories and feelings and thoughts can’t connect together in any way.

“I wasn’t leaving you here when both of you are weak,” Catra says, “They still had She-Ra’s sword, and I wasn’t just going to let you sacrifice yourself.”

“Where did you find it?” Adora picks herself up, a hand going up to her temple where a dull throb echoes underneath everything.

Catra grabs Glimmer’s arm and puts it over her shoulders. “One of the Force Captains just gave it to me. Scorpia, I think? She told me to take it and get out.”

“The Fright Zone will be going into lockdown,” Adora holds out her hands for the sword, “Our only way to get out is for me to break us out.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay enough to do that?”

“It’s our only choice.”

Catra gives Adora the sword. “I’ve got Glimmer. Let’s get out of here.”

~*~

Adora, Glimmer, and Catra just barely make it back to the skiff, and Adora looks around and realizes they’re on person short.

“Where’s Entrapta?”

Everyone besides Glimmer and Catra looks up at Adora with regret and sadness.

Bow and Mermista say that she didn’t make it, that she’s gone.

The chamber purged with Entrapta still in it.

Adora sinks to her knees, She-Ra melting away so that she’s just herself.

_I saved Bow and Glimmer and lost Entrapta,_ Adora thinks, an emptiness draining her of anything she might be feeling, _I just keep losing people._

~*~

The Princess Alliance falls apart once they return to Bright Moon, and Adora doesn’t blame them. She’s proven to be a terrible She-Ra and an awful leader.

Of course, she would ruin the Princess Alliance too.

She’s in a corner of Bright Moon’s gardens, staring blankly ahead at the statue to Entrapta that Perfuma constructed from vines after they returned.

“It’s not your fault.”

Adora turns to see Catra standing a few feet away.

“I thought you left when the rest of the Alliance did.”

Catra comes over and stands beside Adora’s bench. “They’re afraid,” she says, looking out at Entrapta’s statue as well, “The war has been something distant and avoidable for a lot of them until now, so losing someone is a harsh reality they weren’t ready to accept.”

“You sound like you’ve already accepted it.”

“The Horde almost attacked my home,” Catra says, her voice even, “My mother and father were willing to risk themselves in order to keep it safe.”

“They didn’t have to, though. The Whispering Woods kept you safe.”

“The Horde’s attempt to raze Half Moon to the ground was not the first time the Magicats saw battle against them,” Catra says, her voice soft, “My mother was a part of the first Princess Alliance, and Magicats fought in the battle where King Micah died.” She pauses, takes a deep breath, and says, “When my mother thought the Magicats would have to fight the Horde on her own, she and Felix sat me down and told me how much they loved me, even if they would never see me again.”

The reality of Catra’s words sinks deep into Adora.

“They were preparing to die,” Adora whispers, and Catra nods.

“You understand the cost of war because you were raised with the Horde’s propaganda,” Catra’s voice is steady as she says it, but she doesn’t look down at Adora at all, “Glimmer understands because she lost her father in battle. I understand because my parents and my people prepared themselves for annihilation. The other princesses haven’t had anything like that before this mission.”

“I still failed,” Adora drops her head into her hands, “I let Bow and Glimmer be taken in the first place, and now Entrapta’s—” Adora chokes on the word _dead_ and says, “—gone, and now Glimmer’s glitching, and I visited She-Ra’s temple to try and learn how to heal her, but Light Hope just kept insisting that I need to let go, and—” Her voice drops before she can confess the last bit.

_And I haven’t been sleeping_ , Adora thinks, _Every time I fall asleep, I’m back in Shadow Weaver’s chamber, her hands on my face, but this time, Glimmer doesn’t free herself. This time I lose my memories of Bright Moon and Glimmer and Bow and the entire Princess Alliance. This time I go back to being the Horde’s perfect soldier._

“Hey,” Catra grabs one of Adora’s wrists to get her attention, “You’re putting too much on yourself.”

“It’s my fault,” Adora insists, “I have to fix it.”

“You can’t fix everything all at once.”

Adora pulls her wrist from Catra’s grip, “You don’t understand.”

“Fine,” Adora watches Catra’s tail flicking angrily, “I thought I would come out here and try to help, but you obviously don’t know how to ask someone else for help, so have fun repairing everything yourself.”

Catra goes to leave, but Adora jumps off of the bench and grabs Catra’s wrist.

Catra stops and turns.

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be.”

Adora sighs, “I’m not used to anyone offering to help.”

“What about Bow and Glimmer?”

“Of course, they offer. I meant before,” Adora lets go of Catra, “Asking for help was a sign of weakness in the Horde. I guess Bright Moon hasn’t rung that one out of me.”

Catra crosses her arms. “A few months really isn’t enough time to break old habits.”

Adora nods. “I think you might be the only person to acknowledge that.”

Catra seems to soften a bit at that. “The Magicats believe that asking for help is actually a sign of strength,” she explains, “It shows wisdom to realize you can’t do it alone and trust in those around you in allowing their assistance.”

“It just feels like I’m not enough,” Adora admits softly, “I wasn’t enough to keep the Princess Alliance together, I wasn’t enough to save Entrapta, and now, I’m not enough to heal Glimmer.”

“You’re focusing on too many problems at once,” Catra goes back and sits on the bench, patting the seat to invite Adora to join her, “Even She-Ra needs to take things one step at a time.”

Adora sits beside her. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Start by realizing there are some things out of your control,” Catra says, “The Princess Alliance dissolving is not your fault, and you weren’t even there to help Entrapta. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s the other’s fault for not pulling her out in time.”

“But—”

“Nope,” Catra clamps her hand over Adora’s mouth, “We’re not discussing blame anymore. I don’t want to hear it.”

Catra keeps her hand over Adora’s mouth to make sure that Adora isn’t going to dissolve into guilt as soon as she gets the chance.

“Bow and Glimmer don’t blame you,” Catra says softly, and Adora notices that all of Catra’s edge, every bit of sarcastic wit and unaffectedness, are gone, “The Princess Alliance may seem like they blame you, but really they blame themselves.”

Adora has noticed over the few months since Catra joined the Princess Alliance that she’s the only one who ever gets to see Catra like this. Catra puts on an unaffected manner for the most part, and even when her and Mermista get on a role, it’s sarcasm and dry humor.

She saw a hint of it once when Catra listened to Entrapta detail her latest science experiment, but this softness, this caring, this breaking down of walls, Catra only ever shows it to her, and Adora isn’t sure why.

“Nothing is completely your fault, Adora,” Catra says, taking her hand away and settling back into the bench.

There are a few moments of silence where Adora wonders what to say, and Catra doesn’t say anything else. Catra’s giving her the chance to gather her thoughts as she looks out over the garden, her ears turning to each noise.

When Adora is finally able to speak again, all of the blame and guilt is the last thing on her mind for the first time since they came home.

All she can think of is one thing.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead,” Catra says, her attention pulled away from some bugs bouncing from flower to flower.

“In the fight in the prison,” Adora says, “There were multiple of you.”

Catra smirks, “That’s not a question.”

“Okay. Why were there multiples of you?”

Catra crosses her legs on the bench. “Half Moon has a runestone,” she says, “As princess, it gives me the ability to create illusions.”

“So, you could make anything?”

“Yup,” Catra pops the p on the end, “The multiples in battle just help because it confuses the enemy. They don’t know which of me to target.”

“You never mentioned.”

“Half Moon is a bit secretive about our runestone. It’s the reason Hordak wanted to take Half Moon in the first place.”

“Why are they so secretive?”

“Well,” Catra looks down and around like she’s trying to figure out how to phrase what she’s thinking, “Our runestone is a bit different than the other runestones. The royal line isn’t the only ones who gain magic from it. In a way, it powers all of the Magicats. That’s why we have mages among us.”

“They draw their magic from the stone?”

Catra nods, “Not as much as C’yra and me, but enough to be proficient.”

“And Hordak wanted the stone to harness that special magic.”

“According to C’yra, it was that former sorceress who led the charge,” Catra crinkles her nose a bit, “Apparently taking the runestone from the royal family who occupied the Fright Zone wasn’t enough. She wanted ours to give magic to their soldiers.”

Adora freezes at the mention of Shadow Weaver, and it’s like she can feel the ghost of Shadow Weaver’s hands one either side of her face, lightning crackling and trying to push deep into her memories.

“Hey,” Catra reaches out for her, “Are you—”

“Don’t,” Adora pulls away and scoots as far away from Catra as she can.

“I don’t know what I did.”

“Nothing,” Adora says a little too harshly. Her hands clench into fists in her lap, and she closes her eyes, fighting off memories.

“What can I do?”

“I—” Adora takes a shaky breath, “I don’t know.”

“Okay,” she hears Catra get up and move in front of her, “Okay, let’s try breathing. Deep breath in.”

Adora’s breaths are getting shakier and harder to control.

“Come on,” Catra says, soft but urgent, “Deep breath in.”

Adora takes a deep breath in.

“Hold it.”

She does.

“Deep breath out.”

She releases it.

Catra walks her through a few cycles of that until Adora opens her eyes, feeling a bit calmer.

“There’s obviously something else going on,” Catra says in that blunt way Adora’s grown used to.

“It’s hard to explain,” Adora breathes out, because it is. How is she supposed to explain years of manipulation that Shadow Weaver played off as love and care for her beloved protégé? How does she explain it without sounding ungrateful and awful?

“Something happened in the Fright Zone,” Catra says, “Before I found you and Glimmer.”

Adora nods.

“What happened, Adora?”

Adora laughs, and it’s humorless. “That woman you mentioned,” she says, “Who wanted your runestone. Her name used to be Light Spinner, but it’s Shadow Weaver now.”

Catra tilts her head curiously.

“She’s the one who raised me,” Adora whispers, “She was my commanding officer.”

Catra pulls herself back up so that she’s sitting beside Adora on the bench, making sure to keep enough distance so that Adora doesn’t feel crowded.

“Everything she did growing up,” Adora’s voice feels empty, “How she raised me, it was to make me the Horde’s perfect soldier. I was going to take over for Hordak someday. I was going to lead the Horde to victory over Etheria.”

Catra stays silent, and Adora starts picking her the skin around her nails as something to focus on.

“I didn’t realize all of the manipulation until I got to Bright Moon,” Adora confesses softly, “I didn’t realize everything she did wasn’t meant to make me better for me. It was meant to make me better for her. All of my success was meant to boost her up and show Hordak just how good she is.

“But she cut me off from my squad. She made me believe that I needed to be a leader while they needed to learn how to be led, and they hated me for it. I was isolated and alone, and I thought that’s what had to be done. A good leader didn’t need friends. A good leader needed good soldiers to command.”

Adora takes a deep breath and looks out across the gardens. “I was willing to give myself back to Shadow Weaver to save Glimmer, and she almost completely wiped my memory of everything that’s happened since I got to Bright Moon. She almost wiped Bow and Glimmer, Angella, the Princess Alliance,” Adora pauses for a moment and looks over at Catra, “You.”

Catra’s smile is softer than Adora’s ever seen it.

“It just,” Adora sighs, “It drew up some bad memories of the same thing happening as a kid, and all of the nightmares I had when I first got here are coming back, so it’s hard to sleep.”

A beat of silence, then Catra says, “That is really fucked up, Adora.”

And Adora laughs, because it’s not the response she was expecting. She’s so used to Bow and Glimmer’s soft affirmations that Adora’s safe here at Bright Moon, that Shadow Weaver can’t get to her here, that Catra’s blunt honestly is refreshing and new.

“Yeah,” Adora says through her laughter, “I guess it is.”

Their laughter dies away, and when Adora looks at Catra, Catra’s looking right back at her, her mismatched eyes open and honest.

“If you ever need to get away,” Catra says, “Half Moon is probably the safest place on Etheria. You’re one of four non-Magicats who know how to evade the wards.”

“Do you ever wish the wards never went up?” Adora asks tentatively, “Do you wish you weren’t trapped within Half Moon’s borders?”

“Yes and no,” Catra looks away to the Whispering Woods in the distance, “I know that if the wards didn’t go up, the Magicats would have been slaughtered. Even with our skilled warriors and mages, the Horde outnumbered us significantly. The Whispering Woods did it to protect us.”

“That doesn’t tell me how you feel.”

“I wasn’t meant to be trapped in a city,” Catra sighs and leans her head back on the bench, “C’yra says I’m like her in that respect. When she was my age, she traveled Etheria, and when I was a kid, that’s all I wanted too, but then the invasion almost happened, and the wards kept us in, and I couldn’t travel safely without fear of being kidnapped by Hordak.”

Her head tilts so she’s looking at Adora. “The Princess Alliance was really my first chance to get out and do what I wanted to do.”

“Why didn’t you leave with the rest?” Adora asks, “When we first met, you told me that Half Moon didn’t owe the Rebellion and that you didn’t want to be a part of an Alliance that didn’t help the Magicats when they needed it most.”

“I’m going back to Half Moon,” Catra says with a bit of regret in her voice, “The others weren’t wrong. The Horde is getting stronger, and I need to ensure the safety of my people, especially with the possibility that Shadow Weaver might’ve figured out how to get through the wards while she had Glimmer.”

Adora looks down, but Catra quickly raises her head with a finger gently under her chin.

“I’m not leaving because I think you failed,” Catra promises her, “And I’m not leaving because I think the Princess Alliance failed. I’m still here for you, but I have the Magicats to think about too, and I can’t let my people down.”

Adora nods, and Catra runs her thumb gently along Adora’s jaw.

“I see now that while the Rebellion let us down, not all of its members are awful,” Catra says with a soft smirk.

“Did you just admit you like being around me?” Adora asks with her own smirk.

“I admit nothing,” Catra runs her thumb up and over Adora’s cheek before getting up, “I do need to get back to Half Moon, but I’m just a letter away.”

“Tell Lysander hi for me.”

Catra rolls her eyes, “I see you’ve fallen for his charm too.”

Adora laughs, “I know you care about him.”

Catra turns around and walks a few steps backwards, “It’s only because he’s practically family.”

“Sure,” Adora waves, “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Adora.”

Adora watches Catra leave the garden and disappear into the Whispering Woods, her form melting easily into the shade of the trees.

~*~

Catra stands at the edge of Half Moon with C’yra and Felix, watching the wards flicker and start to fade as the Whispering Woods freezes over.

“What do we do?” Catra asks, “If the wards dissolve, Half Moon is vulnerable again.”

“We’ll get the mages to hold it,” Felix suggests, “With their combined power, they should be able to keep us hidden enough.”

The ground rumbles with the sound of tanks, and Catra can see them in the distance, the heavy machinery knocking over trees and foot soldiers surveying the area around them.

“We should send a few warriors out,” C’yra says, “We can pick off some soldiers before they make it to Bright Moon.”

“They’ll need to stay to the trees,” Catra adds, “The Horde soldiers won’t think to look up.”

C’yra nods.

“Your Highness,” Percy runs up behind them, a message in his hand, “This just arrived from Bright Moon.”

Catra takes it and reads it quickly, and when C’yra nudges her shoulder, she looks to the sky to see a bright purple light reaching up through the clouds.

“That’s a distress beacon,” Felix says, “Bright Moon is asking for help.”

C’yra turns to Catra before Catra has a chance to say anything. “You need to go, kitten.”

“I’m not leaving Half Moon when the wards are malfunctioning. You need me here to keep Half Moon safe.”

“We can handle this, Catra,” Felix says with a soft smile and a hand on Catra’s shoulder, “The likelihood that the Horde will turn their sights on us is slim. We’ll take out the soldiers we can and keep our people safe.”

“Right now, the Princess Alliance needs you,” C’yra runs her thumb over the tufts right under Catra’s ear, “Adora needs your help.”

Catra looks between her parents before nodding. “Stay safe.”

“You too,” Felix and C’yra say together, and they pull Catra into a quick hug before they nudge her outside of the wards into the withering Whispering Woods.

~*~

Adora feels confident that they can fend off the attack until the tanks part and Shadow Weaver comes out of a sea of soldiers.

“Oh, Adora,” she says, her voice so sickly sweet, “You’ve really strayed too far.”

Adora raises the Sword of Protection, “Of course you’re behind this.”

“Bright Moon will fall, and you will be mine again.”

And then Adora is flooded by shadows. She tries fighting, but they just keep coming. When she cuts down one, two more appear in their place, and Shadow Weaver’s taunts provide their own form of attack as Adora tries to focus.

One attack kicks She-Ra’s sword from Adora’s hand, and she barely gets a chance to panic before Shadow Weaver uses the loss to her advantage.

Even when Adora believes she’s won, Shadow Weaver pinned to Bright Moon’s cliffs, Shadow Weaver lets out a dry, sardonic laugh and says, “Adora, you really should know better.”

When Adora looks up to Bright Moon’s moonstone, she watches Angella go down, leaving the runestone open to the Horde’s attacks.

Adora can’t make it to Angella in time. Without her sword, she’s helpless, and four Horde soldiers are able to subdue her with their stun batons.

She falls to the shallow waters, screaming as electricity runs through her.

Through blurry vision, she watches Shadow Weaver comes up to her, and she slumps against Shadow Weaver’s hand as Shadow Weaver cups her face.

“Finally, you have failed,” Shadow Weaver pushes a piece of hair from Adora’s face, and then she pulls her hand away, and without the support to keep herself up, Adora slumps to the water.

“Finally, Bright Moon has fallen, and you will be mine again.”

Adora hears Shadow Weaver muffled through the water, and she closes her eyes and accepts that this is it.

She’s spent months thinking that she could leave the Horde and never go back. She’s spent months believing she could be a part of the Rebellion and destroy the thing that took her in and beat her down until she was almost nothing.

_I thought I could win_ , Adora thinks, _I thought I could be more than what they made me._

She feels a breeze, and then Shadow Weaver and the soldiers are blown away from her, and she hears Bow assure her that everything is alright, that all hope isn’t lost.

“We can still fix this, right?” Bow asks, his voice desperate, “Please, tell me we can still fix this.”

Adora looks down into the stone of her shield, and she’s greeted with She-Ra, only she’s far more beaten and battered than Adora has ever seen her.

Then she looks up to the tanks all aimed at her or the moonstone, and Shadow Weaver leading the charge with her shadows surrounding her.

And Adora apologizes, and Bow tells her it’s okay before hugging her, Netossa and Spinnerella joining in, and even though Adora knows that they have lost, that she’s failed, it’s a small comfort.

But then the sea rises around them and crashes down on the tanks and soldiers on the shore, and vines imbed themselves in whatever tanks are leftover, and Adora sees something quick and orange taking out Horde soldiers as it comes out of the woods.

As each member of the Princess Alliance comes to Bright Moon’s aid, Adora feels She-Ra’s power growing, and in turn it gives all of the other princesses a boost.

They all work together to take out the remaining tanks and soldiers, and from her spot on Swift Wind, Adora watches Catra use her illusions to draw fire to distract them from Bow’s arrows.

They become so powerful that each of them starts to glow, and Adora looks behind her to see Catra’s glowing a bright orange between Frosta’s icy blue and Perfuma’s green.

With one wave of magic, the Horde forces that came to Bright Moon are defeated, and all of the princesses start celebrating. Adora watches Frosta jump up and hug Perfuma, and she smiles as Sea Hawk pulls Catra between him and Mermista, Catra’s glare not even fazing him as he lifts an arm and yells, “Adventure!”

Adora catches a glimpse of Shadow Weaver disappearing into the Whispering Woods on a skiff, her hair limp and her shadows nowhere to be found, and for some reason she feels pain and regret, but it’s wiped away for the time being as Angella motions for Adora to join her hug with Glimmer.

Bow shoves her into the embrace, and Angella whispers, “Thank you,” and it’s enough to push aside her feelings for the moment, because right now, after the battle and facing off against Shadow Weaver, Adora feels safe encased in Angella’s wings surrounded by her best friends.

~*~

After all of the celebrations and recounting the coolest moments of the battle, Catra finds Adora alone in her room.

Adora is on her bed facing the balcony looking towards the still-frozen Whispering Woods.

“Glimmer said I’d probably find you here,” Catra says as a greeting as she closes the door.

“I guess I was all partied out,” Adora comments, refusing to look back at Catra.

Catra sits on the bed and then flops back so that she’s looking up at the canopy above Adora’s bed. “My gods, this thing is hard as a rock,” she shifts, trying to find anywhere that’s even slightly comfortable, but nothing seems to help, “Do you really sleep on this?”

Adora looks down at Catra twisting and turning, “I grew up sleeping in barracks. It’s the only way I could feel comfortable here.”

“If I had escaped from the Horde, I would’ve insisted on the fluffiest bed Bright Moon had,” Catra finally finds a position comfortable enough, “I would want to sink so deep into it that I wouldn’t be able to leave without someone else’s help.”

“Is that what your bed is like back in Half Moon?”

Catra snorts, “C’yra would not tolerate that nonsense. My bed is more comfortable than this, but it’s nothing extravagant.”

Adora smiles, “You should ask Glimmer to take a bed back with you.”

“I’ll be sure to bring it up the next time I see her.”

They fall silent, Catra looking up at Adora, and Adora looks out of her balcony window again.

“You came,” Adora whispers, and Catra isn’t sure if she’s supposed to hear it.

“Of course, I came,” Catra says, sitting up so she can look out of the balcony too.

“What about Half Moon?” Adora asks, “What about the Magicats?”

“They’re safe,” Catra promises, just as much for herself as for Adora, “My mother sent word when she saw the Horde soldiers retreating.”

“Nobody was hurt?”

“No one,” Catra smirks, “The warriors even took out a fair amount of foot soldiers from the trees before they could even make it to Bright Moon.”

Adora nods. “That’s good.”

Catra notices something off about Adora. Unlike everyone else, with their celebrating and enjoying their victory, Adora’s subdued. Throughout the party, Catra saw her smile slip when she didn’t think anyone was watching her, and the smile she wore whenever Glimmer or Bow turned her way felt fake.

“I didn’t think you would come,” Adora admits, “I didn’t think anyone would come.”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I would still be here for you, even if I’m in Half Moon.”

“Why?”

Catra’s brows come together in confusion. “Why what?”

“Why me?” Adora asks, “What’s so special about me that makes you care?”

“You’re so dumb.”

“Hey!” Adora turns to hit Catra, but Catra catches her wrist before she can.

“You are,” Catra says through squeaky laughter, “That’s such an unbelievably dumb question.”

“How?”

“Because Adora,” Catra tilts her head and smiles, “It seems impossible to believe that you can’t see just how amazing you are.”

That sentence sends a pleasant warmth through Adora, and it’s something she’s so used to when she’s around Catra. It seems like every nice thing, every assurance Catra gives her, makes her feel warm and safe and buzzing.

“She-Ra is amazing,” Adora says, “I’m not.”

“Okay, that might be the dumbest thing you’ve ever said.”

“Stop calling me dumb!”

Adora shoves Catra gently before wrestling her down to the bed. Catra tries using her speed, but Adora already has the advantage, and she pins Catra down to the bed with ease.

“You know,” Catra says sarcastically, “This bed is even more uncomfortable like this.”

“You’re just upset because it only took me a few minutes to pin you this time.”

“You had an unfair advantage, and you’re using your bed like a torture device.”

Adora laughs, and it’s her first real laugh since before the Battle of Bright Moon.

Catra smiles.

“You’re still dumb, though,” Catra says, and Adora takes the bait.

“Why am I dumb?”

“Because,” Catra says with an eye roll, “You think that She-Ra is the only amazing thing about you, when in reality, She-Ra doesn’t even make the top ten.”

“How?” Adora asks in disbelief, “She’s a super strong warrior princess and I’m just me.”

“I like just you,” Catra says, her tail coming up to brush against Adora’s side, “Just Adora is passionate and determined and caring beyond belief. She-Ra is an extension of that, not the other way around.”

Adora doesn’t know what to say. Nobody has ever said anything like that to her, not even Bow and Glimmer, and she’s just not used to someone appreciating her, just her, just plain old Adora.

Catra pulls one of her wrists from Adora’s soft grip so that she can run her fingers lightly over Adora’s jaw. “I like learning about you,” Catra’s voice is so soft as she speaks, “Every part of you, and you’re one of the few people who take the time to learn about me,” Catra laughs softly, “I don’t know why, but I’ve liked just Adora since you were the one who noticed me up in the trees.”

When Catra says “like,” it has more weight than Adora is used to. It feels as though it means something different, and it makes Adora feel emotions she isn’t sure she has the words to describe.

“I’m not sure I understand,” Adora breathes out.

“That’s okay,” Catra’s thumb brushes along Adora’s lower lip, “I’m guessing you didn’t have many confessions of feelings in the Horde.”

_Confession of feelings_ , Adora thinks, _What feelings?_

Sure, she feels a certain way around Catra, and sure, it’s nothing like how she feels around Glimmer and Bow or anyone else in the Princess Alliance.

“When I tell I like you,” Catra says, and Adora wonders if Catra can just sense her confusion, “It means that I like you more than friends.”

_More than friends_ isn’t a phrase Adora understands.

She doesn’t voice her misunderstanding this time though.

“Have you ever been kissed, Adora?”

Adora shrugs, “Once or twice.”

The Horde never endorsed anything close to relationships, but they didn’t discourage it either, and Adora remembers a few experimental kisses stolen in the locker rooms after everyone left and in the barracks in the dead of night.

“Can I kiss you?” Catra asks, soft and quiet but sure of herself.

Adora swallows around a lump in her throat and nods, and Catra pulls her down to the bed with the lapels of her jacket.

The first thing she notes is that Catra is softer than she expects. Adora expects her lips to be chapped and the fur that covers her body to be rough, but as she sinks further into the kiss and cups Catra’s face, it’s like every part of Catra is soft and pliant underneath her.

Catra’s hands go back and pull Adora’s hair from her ponytail, and as blonde hair falls over Adora’s shoulder, Adora feels Catra’s nails at the base of her skull and she hums.

Catra does it again, and Adora feels Catra’s lips quirk up into a smile against her own.

Adora pulls back, her breathing heavy, and Catra smiles up at her so bright and open.

It’s unlike anything Adora has ever seen.

“I think I like you too,” Adora breathes out, her lips pulling up into a smile.

Admitting that feels dangerous, and Adora can hear the small, weak chants of, _Never show how you feel_ , but with Catra, nothing is as dangerous as it seems. Her feelings aren’t dangerous in Catra’s hands, because Catra opened up to her first. Catra took the step and made herself vulnerable, and Adora met her halfway.

_I’m safe here_ , Adora thinks, _I’m safe in Bright Moon. I’m safe with Glimmer and Bow, and I’m safe with Catra. My feelings are safe with Catra._

“I’m happy you’re smiling again,” Catra pushes a few stray pieces of hair from Adora’s face, “You seemed so empty earlier.”

And Adora was. Without the distraction of the Alliance and celebrations and everything going around her, it allowed her to sink into the pit of almost losing. Every word Shadow Weaver said during their fight, every taunt she used to break Adora down, returned with a vengeance, and Adora was doing everything she could to keep them at bay.

Having Catra here doesn’t automatically fix it, but Catra offered Adora a rope and hoisted her out of those thoughts for the time being.

“I’m better,” Adora leans down to kiss Catra, but stops just short.

_Is this something I’m allowed to do now?_

Catra leans up the rest of the way and gives her a short peck.

_Yes,_ Adora thinks with a smile, _it is._

“I know I can’t magically make it better,” Catra says, “But I am happy I could help.”

“I’m really happy you decided to join the Princess Alliance.”

Catra laughs, “You know, I never thought I would be admitting this, but I am too.”

“I won’t tell anyone that you like being here,” Adora promises, kissing along Catra’s jaw.

“You better not,” Catra flips them, and Adora’s head falls to her pillows, her hair billowing out, “If you do, I am not legally responsible for the disappearance of She-Ra.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

Adora pulls Catra down to her, and their kiss is soft and sweet, and she wonders if the outside world could pause, just for a moment, so that they can stay right here with nothing to interrupt them.

~*~

The next morning, Bow slowly cracks open the door to Adora’s room and pops his head inside.

“Adora?” he calls softly, and when he doesn’t get an answer, he turns to the bed to see Catra sprawled out on top of Adora, the both of them sound asleep.

He closes the door as quietly as he can and turns to Glimmer.

“Catra’s in there,” he says with barely contained excitement, “They’re all cuddled up together.”

Glimmer smiles wide, “That’s too cute!” She tries to keep it to a whisper, but her voice bounces off down the hall, and both her and Bow wince and wait for movement on the other side of Adora’s door.

It stays silent.

“Come on,” Bow says, “Let’s let Adora sleep in for once.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope it was a nice fic to bring us into the last season.
> 
> If you have any comments or questions, feel free to leave them below, or, if Tumblr is more your speed, my Tumblr is hellofromthe-otter-slide.
> 
> Until the next fic!
> 
> P.S.~ So, if any of you are also wondering where the last installment of my Beast Island Series is, especially because I said I would have it done a while ago, I'm just letting you know it's still in the works. It's been a struggle to write, and in a way, I almost don't want to let it go, but I promise it'll happen eventually.


End file.
